A New Beginning
by ely017
Summary: Hinata is banished from the Hyuga clan. Who will be her savior?
1. Chapter 1

**This story is inspired in an idea I had for several months. I hope you enjoy it.**

 _ **Flashback**_

" _A-are you going to disappear forever Anbu-kun?" A shy 12-year-old Hyuga Hinata asked the mysterious Anbu who had a catlike mask._

" _Hai Hina-chan." The Anbu answered._

" _What about your other friend." Hinata asked almost teary eyed. "Will he disappear too?"_

" _I'm afraid so." The masked Anbu answered. "The Hokage gave us a very important mission."_

" _Take me with you!" The 12-year-old Hyuga heiress pleaded the Anbu. "I promise I will be good. Please don't let me stay with those people."_

" _I can't Hina-chan." The Anbu kneeled down in front of Hinata and cupped her face with his hands. "Just promise me that you will not use your new abilities unless it's absolutely necessary."_

" _Hai." Hinata said starting to cry._

" _Good." The Anbu said wiping her tears. "Now close your eyes." Hinata closed her eyes and she felt warm lips on her forehead. When she opened her eyes, the Anbu was gone._

* * *

 ** _Chunin exams_**

"It's not over…" A struggling Hinata said to her cousin Neji.

"Acting tough is useless. You can barely stand. I can see that" Neji said full of hate. "From the time of your birth the responsibility of the Hyuga main house has been forced upon you. You have always hated yourself for your own weakness but people cannot change. That is destiny. There is no need to suffer anymore. Let it go!"

"That's not true brother Neji. Because I can see it." Hinata answered her cousin. "It's not me at all. The person lost and suffering within the destiny of the main and branch houses is you."

This last sentence ticked Neji and he went to attack his cousin Hinata. Hayate quickly went towards Neji to stop him and before the Hyuga prodigy could do something to his cousin, Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai and Hayate stopped him.

"Neji give it a rest." Gai said trying to calm down his student while he was holding him. "You gave me a warm promise not to lose your head over this main family stuff."

"Why do even the jounins jump in?" Neji said with the Byakugan still activated. "Oh, more special treatment for the main family."

At moment Hinata felt a strong pain in her stomach and collapsed when she closed her eyes, she fainted and her body became petals. The petals went to where the real Hinata was. Then she jumped and entered the fighting grounds. She looked scared but determined to win this fight.

"What the heck!" Neji said feeling angrier than before. "It was a stupid clone. Let me go!" He struggled to break free. "Let me go sensei. I need to finish this battle." Gai looked at the other jounin instructors and they let him go.

"Don't do anything stupid Neji." Gai said to his student seriously and left the fighting area.

Hiashi looked at the events with a frown, studying all the movements his nephew and daughter did.

"Come fight me coward." Neji said with Byakugan activated.

Hinata carefully studied every movement her cousin made and was careful to launch herself at him carelessly. She activated her Byakugan and studied the Hyuga prodigy's chakra system.

"Now you are confident." Neji said chuckling. "Let's see if that confidence can make up for your cowardice."

He got into the gentle fist stance and Hinata launched herself at him. Before he could do anything, she already disappeared from his view and appeared behind him. She managed to hit her cousin on his hips and his right arm. Neji quickly turned and hit both her arms. Then she distanced herself from her cousin to take a breath. She did a fire release and the Hyuga prodigy barely managed to avoid it. Afterwards Hinata started to feel drowsy and her cousin noticed it. Neji took advantage of the situation and launched towards his cousin. We he was almost near her, several things happened. Hinata's eyes started to change, he started to feel the effects of the hits Hinata managed to give him, which made him stop because of the pain he felt, and his uncle Hyuga Hiashi struck his daughter on the chest with the gentle fist technique.

Kurenai went to the aid of her student and other jounins put some distance between Hinata and her father.

"I advise you to go back to your seat Hiashi." Gai said reasoning with the Hyuga head. "The fight is between Neji and Hinata."

"Hinata." Hiashi said ignoring the copy nin and in an angry and disappointed tone.

"F-f-father?" They Hyuga heiress cowered in fear.

"You disappoint me." He said in a cold tone. "You are not worthy of being called a Hyuga anymore."

"W-w-w-what are y-y-you talking about?" Hinata asked.

"I'm banishing you." Hiashi stated. "You are no longer a Hyuga."

Hinata looked wide-eyed in shock and then she felt a pain in the stomach and fainted. Kurenai carried her student to the hospital but not before giving the Hyuga head a death glare.

 **I'm still deciding who to pair Hinata with (suggestions accepted).**

 **Please leave reviews and comments (puppy face).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well... Here it is. The second chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Outo-san?" A young Hinata tugged her father's shirt. "Where is uncle?"_

" _Fulfilling his duty as a clan member." He answered his daughter with a cold tone._

" _When is he coming back?" The young girl asked feeling curious._

" _He is never coming back Hinata." Hiashi said bitterly. It was a moment when his emotions betrayed him but quickly went back to his cold and proud expression. The young Hyuga heiress started to cry understanding what her father meant and Hiashi gave her a stern look. "Stop crying Hinata. It only shows you are weak. As the next clan head you must always show a proud expression no matter what you are feeling."_

" _Hai O-o-o-outo-san."_ _Hinata wiped her tears and faced her father._

 _The Hyuga head looked at his daughter's eyes and saw they were changing colors. 'What the heck?' He asked to himself feeling surprised. Then, he saw his daughter was wincing a little in pain. "Hinata?"_

 _When she looked again at her father, Hiashi saw something that changed his life forever._

* * *

"I never thought you would be that cruel!" Kurenai said to the current Hyuga head Hiashi. "Banishing your daughter, your own daughter for god's sake!" Kurenai and Hiashi were currently sat in the Hokage's office alongside the third Hokage. After Hiashi announced in front of everyone in the chunnin exams that Hinata was banished, Kurenai took her student to the hospital and then went towards the Hyuga head and threatened in front of the third Hokage to cut his balls.

"I don't have to explain myself to you." Hiashi stated coldly to his daughter's sensei.

"Hinata has done her best to be acknowledged by you. She trains till the point of exhaustion, do you know how many times we've had to get her to the hospital due to fatigue? Even though I advised her to rest she would ignore me saying she had to prove herself to you." Kurenai said angry. "And this is what you do to her? You are despicable and cold!"

"Kurenai I advise you to calm down." The third Hokage said to his soon to be daughter-in-law. "Now. Hiashi, would you care to explain your actions?"

"She is weak." The Huyga head stated. "I don't want weak people in the clan much less as head." Hiashi stood up from his chair. "Now if you'll excuse me." He left the room, leaving Kurenai and the third Hokage alone in the office.

She was about to stand up when the Hokage stopped her. "Kurenai."

"Yes?"

"I want you to take care of your student for the time being." He instructed. "Hinata may have been banished from the Hyuga clan but she still has the Byakugan. It's probable that the Hyuga clan will try seal her or that other villages kidnap her to learn the secrets of it. And don't attack Hyuga Hiashi. I will deal with him myself. Understood?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"Good, you may leave now."

* * *

 _ **At Konoha hospital**_

Asuma Sarutobi and Nara Shikamaru were currently with Hinata in the hospital guarding her. Several hours had passed since the incident in the chunnin exams that caused Hinata to become injured severly.

"Troublesome." The Nara genius muttered to himself feeling pity for the former Hyuga heiress.

"I know you are lazy Shikamaru but please bear with it." Asuma said to the lazy Shikamaru. "We are staying here protecting Hinata until Kurenai gets back."

"I don't mean it because of that sensei." He said to Asuma.

"What do you find troublesome then?"

"Clan affairs." Shikamaru said as he looked at the sleeping Hyuga heiress. "There is always someone who gets hurt because of it. Do you think she will be okay in the future?"

"I have seen her train with Kure. Hinata is quite strong Shikamaru. Both physically and emotionally, even if she doesn't show. She has already suffered a lot in her short life." Asuma said to his student. "She won't give up so easy in life."

"But this time is different sensei." Shikamaru said lazily. "And more troublesome than before."

Asuma smiled when knowing that even though his student found everything troublesome, he was actually worried for Kurenai's student. He put his hand on the Nara genius shoulder's. "The best thing we can do right now is to be there for her. She needs it now more than ever."

"Sorry for interrupting the moment." Kurenai said as she entered the room. She looked pissed off. "Auma, can you come here for a moment?" She motioned for the door and he followed.

They left Shikamaru alone with the Hyuga heiress. Since he was bored, the Nara genius decided to sit in the chair beside Hinata's bed and take a nap. When he closed his eyes, he heard the former Hyuga heiress shifting. He opened his eyes to find out the Hyuga heiress had just woke up.

"S-s-s-sensei?" Hinata said groggily"

* * *

 _ **Somewhere in Konoha**_

' _Impossible.'_ Sasuke thought to had managed to watch the fight between Hinata and Neji and found the former Hyuga heiress fighting style a little familiar. _'Only an Uchiha could make those jutsus. And her eye color. It looked like it was changing. Could she possibly be…"_

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked interrupting Sasuke's thoughts. "Are you okay?" She hung into his arms and it bothered him.

"Don't touch me so familiarly." He said coldly to his pink haired teammate and shoved her of his arm. "It's annoying."

"Why are you always like that Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked feeling hurt. "We all want to help you but you always close yourself to others. Team 7 is your family. You can count on us for anything."

"My family is dead." He said to Sakura. "Killed by that man. Now leave me alone." Before Sakura could protest, Sasuke disappeared.

When Sasuke was alone, he decided to go to Konoha hospital and visit Hinata. _'Could it be real? I need to ask her.'_ Instead of entering the normal way, through the door, he decided to enter through the window.

Before entering, he leaned out just in case and saw his sensei, Hatake Kakashi and Kurenai Yuhi with Hinata.

"Shit." Sasuke muttered to himself. _'I won't be able to ask ker thanks to those meddlers.'_ He decided to go back to the Uchiha compound.

* * *

The Three Sand Siblings team here walking through Konoha after the Preliminmaries.

"Poor girl with the white eyes." Baki said empathetically. "To be ridiculed like that by her father in front of everyone."

"Who cares?" Temari said. "It's her fault for being weak."

"She did show amazing skills before her father struck her." Kankuro added. "Right Gaara?" He asked to his younger brother with fear.

"…" Gaara looked at his brother with a killing intent and didn't answer. _'She looks so weak.'_ He thought to himself feeling bloodthirsty.

'Imagine the girl dying by your hands.' The one tailed beast said to Gaara. _'Imagine tasting her blood, breaking her neck and opening her body.'_ Gaara smiled with an evil intent.

 **I still haven't decided who to pair Hinata with. It's between Sasuke, Shikamaru and Gaara. Please comment on who would you like to see her with.**

 **I also accept critics, comments and suggestions.**

 **Have a nice day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update. Anyways, if someone is going to criticize something or tell someone to kill themselves, say it to the writer, not the readers who review. By the way, Sasuke cares about his teammates, he is just confused because of what happened in chapter 1. That is why he is interested in Hinata at the moment. But not in a romantic way (at that moment)**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _The 8-years-old Hinata currently sat beside the Sakura tree located in the training ground 66. This training ground was her zen space since no shinobi dared to enter it ever since the Uchiha massacre that occurred two months ago. Previously, it belonged to the once almighty Uchiha clan, but now, Hinata claimed it as hers. She would go there when she was sad, when she was happy, when she wanted to train. She felt that in the 'cursed' training ground everyone was afraid of she could be herself and let out all of her frustrations._

 _At the present time, she was crying because her father had told her in front of the entire Hyuga clan that she was useless after activating her bloodline limit._

" _Hello there little one." The young Hyuga heiress got startled when she heard the voice. She looked behind and saw an Anbu with a hawk mask kneeling before her. "Why are you crying?"_

" _I am not c-c-c-crying." The young girl wiped her eyes. "Hyuga's d-d-don't cry."_

" _Said who?"_

" _Outo-san"_

" _Well, don't mind him." The Anbu told her. "You can cry all you want little one. That is what makes us human."_

" _B-b-b-but," Hinata said still sobbing. "Outo-san said is a s-s-sign of weakness."_

" _The one who is weak and coward is him, not you." The young Hyuga gasped at the Anbu's statement. "Don't be afraid, ea can't hear us."_

" _What is your name Anbu-kun?"_

" _I will tell you but you have to keep it secret. Anbus don't reveal their identity" The Anbu answered. "Can you do that for me?"_

" _Hai." The 8-years-old Hinata nodded._

" _My name is Jun."_

" _J-j-j-jun?"_

" _Hai, what is your name."_

" _H-h-h-hinata." She said in her soft and tender voice. "Hyuga Hinata"_

" _Nice to meet you little Hinata." Jun smiled behind his mask. "Can I sit beside you?"_

" _Hai."_

 _The Anbu sat beside Hinata. "Now tell me Hinata-chan. What is making you so sad?"_

" _Outo-san said I am useless because I can't make the Byakugan properly." Hinata looked down in shame. "When I try to activate it, I can see the chakra but in colors. I can't see the pathways."_

" _Can you activate your Byakugan for me Hinata-chan?"_

 _Hinata activated her Byakugan and the Anbu analyzed it. 'I see' he thought to himself. "Don't worry Hinata-chan." He said in a cheerful tone. "I will make sure you can activate your Byakugan properly by helping you train."_

 _Hinata's face lit up "Thank you Anbu-san." "But you have to promise me another thing princess."_

" _Hai?"_

" _Don't tell anyone of our meetings." He stood up and reached out his hand to Hinata. "Are we clear."_

 _She nodded furiously and took his hand. After helping her up, the Hyuga princess hugged the Anbu._

 _He hugged her back while looking at one spot in training ground 66._

 _At that moment… White eyes met red._

* * *

 **Present time**

In the outsides of Konoha, two ninjas from the cloud country where sitting in the grass at night preparing for the mission they were supposed to carry out the next day.

"Are you sure it's safe captain?" The cloud nin asked his superior. "The girl may have been banished from her clan but I doubt the Hokage would leave her vulnerable."

"That's the least of our worries Sandou." The captain responded confidently. "Because she has been banished, she is no longer protected by the Hyugas. That old weak Hokage is the least of our worries." The captain put on his mask and stood up from the grass. "We just have to make sure the Hyuga clan doesn't brand her because of the Byakugan. Aside from that, there are no further complications in this mission. Afterwards, we will be rich and the cloud country will possess one of the Three Great Dojutsu. It will give us advantage over most of the hidden villages."

At that moment they heard a twig snap. Both ninjas looked at the direction of the sound and saw a girl with long, brown hair and pale eyes. "Shit, we got caught."

Said girl started to run with all her might towards Konoha. "Sandou! Follow that girl. Don't let her go to Konoha."

 **Neji POV**

' _Shit. I got caught.'_ I started to run with all my strength towards Konoha. I hate my cousin but I have to warn Hokage-sama because it concerns the whole village."BYAKUGAN!" With my 360° vision, I saw the intruders' location and managed to study their chakra pathways. _'They are cloud ninjas. Too strong for me.'_ The next thing I know, they had disappeared from behind and appeared in front of me.

"Well, well, well… Look at what we have here captain." The ugly looking cloud nin, looked down on me. "A meddlesome Hyuga kid. I say we take him and forget about the banished one."

Both ninjas draw out their kunai. The ugly looking one launches himself at me attempting to strike me but I manage to block several of his chakra pathways. Then, the ninja with the mask manages to strike me in the shoulder. I wince in pain. Before I was able to launch another attack, the mask nin manages to apprehend me.

"Let me go!" I struggled to break free from his grasp but with no success. "What the heck do you want?"

The masked nin smirked and put his mouth near my ear. "Well darling." He blew my ear. Ugh, so disgusting. "I am looking for a girl just like you. Maybe a year younger. She was recently banished from your clan."

Did he just confuse me for a girl?

"Have you met her?"

"I'm male idiot." I smirked at the stupid cloud ninja. "I would help you but I don't like to associate with idiots who think I'm a girl." The next thing I know, a kunai pierced through my heart…

* * *

 **Please leave reviews. :)**

 **(I simply love cliffhangers)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologize for the late update.**

"I STILL CAN'T BELIIEVE THOSE HYUGA IDIOTS DID THAT TO POOR HINATA!" Yamanaka Ino screamed to nowhere. "Just wait till I get my hands on them. That stupid father of hers and that idiot handsome stud Hyuga who thinks he is the most powerful person of the world." She blushed thinking about the Hyuga prodigy. _'Why he has to be exactly my type? He is even more handsome than Sasuke-kun.'_ She screamed out of frustration. "I will make him suffer even more."

She was currently walking through the woods of Konoha venting out her frustrations. The blonde haired Yamanaka was really worried for her shy friend after she was banished. A squirrel was passing by and looked at her thinking she was crazy.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM STUPID SQUIRREL!" The Yamanaka cried, startling the squirrel who ran away from the raging loudmouthed 12-year-old. She kept walking through the forest and stopped when she heard a sound. Before she could react, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and hid her behind a bush. Before she could scream a hand traveled to her mouth.

"Sh." When she turned, she saw pale eyes and brown long hair. The Hyuga prodigy shushed her and signaled her to the location of the cloud nins who were talking to what Ino deducted that was a shadow clone on Neji. She also let out a blush at the proximity of the Hyuga prodigy.

Ino saw as the Neji clone started to fight the cloud nins and then, they apprehended him. "Let me go!" She could hear in the distance. "What the heck do you want?" The cloud nins said something to the shadow clone but Ino couldn't hear their conversation. She gasped in surprise when the nins pierced the heart of Neji's shadow clone.

"Let's go!" The Hyuga prodigy grabbed her by the hand and they started to run towards Konoha.

"SHIT!" The could both hear in the distance. "It was a fucking clone!"

Neji and Ino kept running through the woods until they saw the gates of Konoha. At the entrance, they saw an Anbu guarding the gate. They were near the gate when the cloud nins appeared in front of them.

"Real smart of you kid." The captain said. "But not smart enough."

The Hyuga prodigy smirked. "Think again."

"Stop that kid!" The cloud nin named Sandou said. "It's annoying as hell."

"I'm glad you think that way."

Both cloud nins launched to attack but before they could do anything, the Anbu who was earlier at the gate, knocked them out cold. Since he was near them, Ino could see the Anbu had a catlike mask.

"Thank you Anbu-san." She bowed politely. "We were in the woods and the cloud nins started to follow us. They must be looking for someone and I think Neji-kun knows."

"I understand." The Anbu replied. "I advise that both of you inform the Hokage while I deal with these bastards."

"Hai." Neji nodded and followed the Anbu's command, dragging the Yamanaka girl with him since he hadn't let go of her hand just yet since it felt warm and nice.

They arrived to the Hokage tower and knocked the door.

"Come in." A voice from the inside commanded. Both teens entered the office where the Hokage was with Nara Shikaku. When the Hokage saw the Hyuga prodigy, his eyes lit up in concern.

Shikaku smirked at the teens. "I see you found a new boyfriend Ino." She blushed at the head's comment and noticed she was still holding hands with Neji. The prodigy blushed a little but managed to hide it.

"Stop bothering the kids Shikaku." The Hokage said in a fatherly tone. "Is there something wrong?"

"Some cloud nins tried to attack us." Ino said. "We manga- "

"They are after Hinata-sama." Neji cut in and Ino was surprised at the revelation. She had heard her father talk about it but she never thought it would happen for real. The cloud village was really after the Byakugan. "An Anbu is interrogating them as we speak."

"An Anbu?"

"Hai." Ino answered. "Before we could arrive at the gate, the cloud nins intercepted our way but an Anbu with a catlike mask knocked them out cold and told us to inform you while he dealt with them."

"Catlike mask you say?" Shikaku Nara asked. It has been a while since he last heard of that Anbu. He looked at Neji to corroborate the story and he nodded.

"Thank you for informing this." The Hokage said. "I need to ask a favor from you two. Can I depend on you? It will be an A rank mission."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Ino answered and Neji kept a stoic face.

"I need you to accompany Hyuga Hinata at the hospital until she is discharged. Asuma, Shikamaru and Kurenai are guarding her but I wish for her to be around more people. Neji, I know this is hard for you but she also needs family at her side."

"I decline." The Hyuga prodigy answered coldly. "I don't want to deal with that pathetic person." He left the room ignoring the stares the people in the room gave him.

"I understand." The Hokage said after the Hyuga prodigy left. "Can I still count on you Ino?"

"Hai." She bowed in respect. Then, the elder man handed her a scroll. "Don't worry about Neji-kun. I will make him come by." The Yamanaka girl smiled and left the room.

* * *

"Wait a minute!" Ino called the Hyuga prodigy before he could leave the Hokage tower. "I'm not finished with you." She put her hands on her hips and looked at him seriously.

Neji turned around and frowned at the blond girl, making her feel intimidated.

"You should not treat Hinata-chan the way you did." Ino said mustering up her courage. "She is a nice and gentle person. We are not on the same team but sometimes I saw how she gave her best at everything so she could be recognized by the Hyuga clan."

She waited for him to say something but the Hyuga prodigy kept quiet.

"You know what?" Ino said in an angry tone. "Fuck you and your stupid clan! Just because she is gentle doesn't mean she is weak or stupid. You are the same as that stupid head of yours." She was about to say something else when the furious Hyuga prodigy who had his Byakugan activated grabbed her neck and lifted her up.

"Don't ever compare me to that bastard." He threatened the struggling blonde girl. "I am nothing like him."

"Really?" Ino managed to say. "What are you doing right now is the same thing he did to Hinata-chan. And you still say you're different to that son of a bitch?" The Yamanaka chuckled full of confidence.

At Ino's statement, he tightened his grip on her neck and she started to gasp for air. He also prepared his other hand to attack her with the gentle fist technique.

"Why don't you show you are a better person?" A voice said before he could attack the struggling Yamanaka.

"Sensei." He looked where Gai was and he saw Asuma Sarutobi and Shikamaru

"Let her go Neji." Gai said to the Hyuga prodigy. "You are better than this."

He let her go and walked away.

"I'm sorry for my student's outburst. He isn't normally like that." Gai said after the Hyuga prodigy left their presence. He walked towards Ino to see her condition. "Are you fine?"

"Hai. It was my fault anyway."

"Of course it was your fault." Shikamaru let out a yawn. "You should stop meddling into someone else's business. It's troublesome."

"Shut up lazy-ass." Before the Nara genius could blink, Ino went towards him and smacked him in the head. "You are supposed to say it's not my fault."

"Troublesome." The lazy nin muttered to himself while he rubbed his head.

* * *

 **Several hours later**

"Lord Third." Hiashi bowed when he entered his office. "I hope I'm not bothering you at this time of the night."

"On the contrary Hiashi." The Hokage greeted. "It's better to talk about this type of matter in the night."

"I agree." Itachi said as he entered the room.

"Itachi." The Hyuga head greeted.

"Long time no see Hiashi."

"Well…" The Hokage interrupted. "Since we're all here we can talk about what we came here for. The cloud village already made their move. Your nephew managed to find them in the woods. If it wasn't for Itachi over here, both your nephew and Ino Yamanaka would be dead."

"The elders have also started to make their move." Hiashi added. "They are planning to place the curse seal or remove her eyes."

"Did they found out about that?" Itachi's sharingan activated in anger. "You promised you would keep it in the dark."

"Of course not Uchiha." The Hyuga head answered. "Nobody in the Hyuga compound knows about that. And that's why I'm planning to send her away with you."

"I agree with Hiashi." The Hokage announced. "We should get her away from Konoha and make sure Orochimaru doesn't find out about her."

"Especially after he finds out that Hinata has Uchiha blood in her." Itachi revealed. "That is why she can't control well her Byakugan or her gentle fist technique and the sole reason you 'banished' her in the first place…"

* * *

"Imposible." The young Nara genius, who had actually managed to hide and not be detected by the three powerful men in the room whispered in shock at the revelation he just heard. "I need to leave before they find out I'm here."Shikamaru quickly stepped out and noticed he wasn't the only one that overheard the conversation.

 **I hope you liked it. Please leave comments, they inspire me to keep writing. I also invite you to read my other stories 'Troublesome Incidents' and 'Rekindling Memories'**


	5. Chapter 5

**Long time no see. Here's a new chapter.**

The red haired jinchuriki from Suna had also overheard the conversation and was currently on his way to pay a 'visit' to the young Hyuga hime. "Interesting…" The one tail carrier murmured. _'It is an interesting development. Now she seems tastier than before. Don't you think so Gaara-kun?'_

Feeling bloodthirsty, Gaara disappeared from his room and appeared at the hospital. It was 3 in the morning; the hospital was dark and the nurses were sleeping. That meant that Gaara didn't have to kill anyone but for the fun of it, he suffocated all the nurses in that room.

"What room was it?"

' _Room 504.'_

"In what floor are we?"

' _Fourth floor.'_

Gaara got out of the floor through the window and climbed to the 5th floor. By sheer luck, he managed to land on Hinata's room.

' _Our meal is sleeping. She looks so tasty.'_ Gaara walked towards the hime who was sleeping peacefully. Sand started to flow out of his gourd. "Mother is going to love her."

He lifted his hand and caressed her face. "So tasty…" He licked his lips and directed his sand to Hinata.

The banished Hyuga heiress slowly opened her eyes when she felt contact on her face and flinched when she felt something on her neck. "W-w-w-who are you?" She looked towards her attacker and saw red hair. She panicked when she figured out it was Sabaku no Gaara. "P-p-p-please leave m-m-me alone."

"You are so tasty." He murmured while tightening the sand on her neck. "I hope your blood tastes even better."

' _So delicious.'_ Shukaku said to Gaara. _'I say we keep her for a while_.'

"P-p-p-please." Hinata begged. "It hurts."

Gaara ignored her plea. "Mother thinks you are delicious…" He stopped and looked at her eyes. "I wonder how you will taste." He put the sand back to the gourd and pinned her on the bed.

At this point, the banished Hyuga princess was scared, not knowing what to do. She struggled to break free but Gaara held her firmly.

' _She's a feisty one. That makes it more fun. Let's taste a little bit more of her blood.'_

The red haired followed Shukaku's recommendation and leaned again towards her neck but a strong hand grabbed him and threw him away.

"Leave the girl alone." The intruder wore a catlike mask. He stood between the banished Hyuga princess and the red head jinchuriki.

"You dare interrupt mother's meal?" Gaara drew out his sand from a gourd and proceeded to attack the intruder.

The stoic Anbu dodged the sand and quickly went towards Gaara. "Leave her alone." Said Anbu managed to connect on the sand nin's stomach.

Quickly, Gaara sent sand towards the Anbu and began to envelop him.

"Anbu-kun!" The young Hyuga cried as she watched her savior enveloped in the sand. Before he was completely enveloped, said person had made a substitution jutsu and he managed to grab the one tail carrier by the neck.

Gaara looked to the Anbu's eyes and saw they were crimson red. "Leave this room now." With that, the one tail carrier disappeared, leaving traces of sand in the room.

"Anbu-kun?"

"Hai, Hinata?"

"You came back." Tears started to fall from the former Hyuga heiress. The Anbu went to her and gently caressed her face, wiping away her tears.

"I heard of what happened Hina-chan."

"I am a disgrace…" She hugged the Anbu and started to cry harder. "… pathetic and weak."

"That is not true Hime."

"Don't lie Anbu-kun." She said between sobs. "That is why outo-sama banished me in the first place. I always have to depend on others to save me. I hate it."

"Look at me Hinata." He lifted her chin up and with his sleeve, wiped the tears off her face. "I will take you away from here to someplace else, away from Konoha. But I need you to promise me something. Never say again that you are weak and useless. Do you understand me?"

"H-h-h-hai."

"Perfect. Now show me a smile."

The 12-year-old let out a shy smile to the Anbu. "When are we leaving?"

"Soon. I will look for you." The Anbu reached out from his pocket a raven bracelet and put in in Hinata's wrist. "If you ever find yourself in trouble, put some chackra on the raven."

* * *

 _ **8 years ago**_

" _Long time no see Hiashi." Uchiha Fugaku greeted the Hyuga. "What brings you to the compound?"_

" _I need to talk you Uchiha Jun." Hiashi gave the Uchiha head a stern look and at the same time, he looked fuming in anger._

" _Jun?" The Uchiha head asked surprised. Uchiha Jun was his distant cousin. The only known descendant of their former head Uchiha Madara and student of the slug princess Senju Tsunade since his genin days. He was a highly respected shinobi of Anbu rank. As a matter of fact, he had personally trained his son Itachi and cousin Shishui. "He is in our training grounds. Did he do something?"_

" _I intend to find out…" The Hyuga head disappeared from Fugaku's presence._

" _Fugaku." Mikoto called to her husband and took his hand. "We should go to them before something bad happens."_

" _Hai."_

 _The Uchiha head and his wife went to the Uchiha training grounds and when they arrived, Hiashi already had Jun by the neck and threw him to the nearest wall. Itachi and Shishui, who were sparing with him simply looked at the situation, not bothering to interrupt the fight._

" _You bastard." The fuming Hyuga Head launched a gentle fist attack to the Uchiha. Before it hit, Jun avoided the hit, leaving a large crater at the wall._

 _Fugaku went towards his son and cousin. "What happened?"_

" _We were sparing and out of nowhere the Hyuga head kicked uncle Jun." Shishui answered._

 _Fugaku stepped into to fight and managed to get ahold of Hiashi with the help of two other Uchiha members while the others, help Jun._

" _What is the problem with you!?" The Uchiha being held spat out._

" _You are my problem!"_

" _Hiashi."_

" _Let me go Fugaku." The Hyuga head struggled to break free. "I need to put this son of a bitch in his place."_

" _I can't allow you to do that Hiashi." The Uchiha head said. "You just lost your brother and are acting irrationally. Jun didn't do anything to cause Hizashi's death._

" _I'm not here because of Hizashi." The Hyuga head stopped his struggle and the Uchiha men let go of his hold._

 _The Uchiha head dismissed the Uchiha guards to talk in private. "Itachi, Shishui. Leave the ground and make sure nobody enters or overhears this conversation."_

" _Hai." Both followed the commands._

" _What happened Hiashi?" The Uchiha head asked him when the only ones left in the training grounds were Fugaku, Mikoto, Jun and Hiashi._

" _It's about Hinata." The Hyuga head knelt down on the floor in defeat. The last couple of days took a toll on him and he finally broke down. "She activated her Sharingan."_

" _What?" The Uchiha head asked puzzled. "How did that even happen?"_

" _You should ask him." He said in anger looking at Uchiha Jun with his Byakugan once again activated. In defense, he activated his Sharingan. "Before I married Haruhi she was in a relationship with this bastard. It seems she was already pregnant when we married. She must have used some jutsu to extend the pregnancy and make it look like I was the father of her unborn child."_

" _Stop saying ridiculous stuff Hiashi." Uchiha Jun composed himself. "You are still mourning Hizashi's dead and you are not thinking straight. It's medically impossible to do what you just said."_

" _Is it." Hiashi scoffed. "You are a student of Senju Tsunade, anything is possible."_

* * *

 **Back to reality**

"Hinata-chan!" Yamanaka Ino ran towards her friend and tackled her for a hug.

"Ino stop suffocating Hinata." An annoyed Shikamaru said to the blonde girl.

"Shikamaru-kun, Ino-chan, Choji-kun, Asuma-sensei." Hinata's eyes brighted up. Ever since she was banished from her clan, aside from her team, team 10 kept her company while she was at the hospital. They made her day with their random antics.

"Did you sleep well last night?" Ino asked her friend.

"H-h-h-hai." The banished Hime lied. She didn't want to tell her friends about the nocturnal visit of Sabaku no Gaara and how the Anbu saved her. After he left, she couldn't sleep due to nightmares regarding the one tail carrier. Asuma noticed Kurenai's favorite student had lied but kept quiet, promising he would talk to his fiancée about that.

"Oy Hinata-chan." Choji said while taking a bite of the snack he had. "The other day Ino had a fight with Hyuga Neji. The Hokage asked him to guard you but he denied the request. Ino confronted him about it and managed to piss him off. Gai and Asuma-sensei had to stop him before he could harm Ino."

"I'm sorry Ino-chan." Hinata looked below with a sad expression.

"Why do you apologize on his behalf? It wasn't your fault." The Yamanaka hugged her friend. "I did it because you are my friend."

"I know. But I still feel like it's my fault." Hinata revealed. "He's been suffering because of the main branch decisions and can't do anything to ease his pain and anger."

* * *

White eyes which held an angry expression looked at the people interacting in the hospital room. Even though he denied the Hokage's request, the Hyuga prodigy kept a watch on Hinata. As a matter of fact, he had seen when she was attacked by Gaara. He was going to attack the one tail carrier but an Anbu with a catlike mask, the same one he saw the other day, beat him to it. He also heard when said Anbu told Hinata he was taking her out of Konoha to protect her. He didn't care for the banished princess. He was just following the Hokage's orders but in the dark so nobody could find out.

He left the area and went to the training grounds to let off some steam. When Neji arrived, his sensei was already there doing his usual morning routine.

"Neji-kun." Gai greeted him. "How has the fountain of youth been treating you?"

Neji ignored his sensei and went to an area full of trees. He activated his Byakugan and with anger, gentle fisted a tree to the oblivion.

"Neji."

Despite of his sensei's call, he kept hitting trees.

"Neji!"

The Hyuga prodigy turned to hit his sensei but Gai dodged it. They kept sparring but after a while, both student and teacher laid down on the grass.

"Feeling better?"

"…" Neji deactivated his byakugan and closed his eyes.

After a while, he opened his eyes and watched his sensei who was sitting in the grass.

"An Anbu is taking her away from Konoha." Neji broke the silence. "I'm confused about everything and it frustrates me. First I'm supposed to protect her and the next thing I know she is banished and treated like trash by the clan. I've heard what the elders are saying, they want to brand her. Hiashi-sama simply stays in his office day and night and when he leaves the room, his eyes hold anger and sometimes sadness."

"I see." Gai said. "You are angry at yourself because you don't have the answers. But I still don't understand why you attacked Ino."

"I hate being compared to that bastard."

"Attacking her is not the solution. You simply have to prove her otherwise." Gai revealed. "You can start by apologizing."

"What?"

"If you want to prove Yamanaka Ino that you are not like Hyuga Hiashi you should apologize. If not, she would be right with her accusations."

* * *

It was midday and Team Kurenai arrived the hospital room and Team 10 was on its way to a barbecue place Choji wanted to go.

"Finally we get to eat." An exited Choji walked beside his teammate. "I was really hungry."

"You just ate food the nurses gave you." Ino snapped. "Not to mention the bag of chips you already ate."

"Leave him be Ino." Shikamaru said.

"Shut up pineapple head."

"Long time no see youthful team." Maito Gai interrupted the bickering team. When Ino saw Neji beside his sensei, she hid behind her sensei.

"Ohayo Gai, what brings you here?" Asuma asked.

"My youthful student Neji wants to talk to Ino."

"Go ahead, talk." Asuma said.

"I want to talk in private."

"I can't allow that. Last time you did that you almost killed my student."

"I won't do it again." The Hyuga prodigy gulped. "I promise."

"It's all right sensei." Ino said. "You can wait for me in the restaurant."

The rest of team Asuma walked away and Gai also left.

"What did you want to tell me?" Ino asked as they walked slowly through the streets of Konoha.

"I want to apologize."

"Apologize?"

"I'm sorry for grabbing you by the neck and almost hit you with a gentle fist."

"You are forgiven." The Yamanaka smiled. "I also want to apologize. I shouldn't have told you that you are a bastard like Hinata's father. You are better than that."

"Thanks." Neji said accepting the apology. "Um…"

"Is there something else?"

The Hyuga prodigy grabbed Ino by the wrist and closed the space between them. He leaned towards the blond and kissed her in the cheek. "See you later." With a blush on his face, disappeared from Ino's side. Leaving her frozen and with a blush adorning her cheeks.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update a chapter of any of my stories once a week.**

 **I am currently looking for a Beta reader. If you are interested let me know.**


End file.
